Take All You Want From Me
by LuvStarWars
Summary: The thirst increased, almost painful now. Pulled closer by the burning in her throat, Yuuki laid a hand softly on the mop of blond hair on the pillow and tugged gently... AidouXYuuki oneshot CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT FINALE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, obviously... 8D.

**WARNING**

**THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT FINALE**

Snow turned the morning world outside Yuuki's window perfectly white, frost creeping along the edge of the glass in delicate silvery-blue designs. Yuuki just watched the snowflakes dance, entranced by their movement on the breeze. She was unable to sleep, and not just because she was unused to sleeping during the daytime. She was thirsty… again.

_Now I know what Zero felt like when he first became a vampire…_ she thought sadly to herself. It was so awkward drinking blood, so… disturbing to her still new vampire mind. And yet, it was somewhat of a necessity. Her older brother would immediately suggest she drink his blood if she told him she once again thirsted, but it didn't seem right. Yuuki couldn't feel the same about Kaname as she had before her awakening. He was her brother now, and she could never think of him differently again. Drinking his blood just seemed too intimate. It made her uncomfortable.

_Zero would let me drink his blood if he were here,_ she mused. Yes, he would. Even though he'd sworn to kill her, she understood his reasons. Zero was still her friend, despite the difficult circumstances of their relationship. She'd let her drink his blood. He would do the same for her, Yuuki knew.

But Zero wasn't here. He was at Cross Academy, far away. It felt so lonely without him here, even in the lively (and somewhat noisy) company of Ruka Souen and Aidou Hanabusa, as well as the quieter Kain Akatsuki. Zero had been her closest friend for so many years, it felt wrong to be without him, even though he didn't stand out that much compared to people like Aidou-senpai.

The thought of Aidou-senpai made Yuuki bury her blushing face under her thick covers. The blond vampire was absolutely devoted to her, especially ever since he'd been made aware of the fact that she was a pureblood. He waited on her hand and foot, every minute, eager to please. How things had changed! It touched her to see Aidou's unbreakable loyalty for her, when at times it had seemed like he wanted nothing to do with her. It was nice to have such a trustworthy companion in this uncertain vampire world.

Suddenly, Yuuki sat up and swung her legs over the side of her enormous bed. Creeping silently to the door, she inched it open, making no sound, and slid out into the hallway. Thirst clawed at her throat as she tip-toed down the hall in complete silence, her heart pounding with excitement. If Kaname caught her, he might force her to drink his blood by some form of his manipulation or other. Yuuki loved her brother dearly, but sometimes it frustrated her how controlling he could be. Still, she knew he was only trying to care for her in the way he knew best.

Fortunately, however, Yuuki made it to the door she sought without the aforementioned encounter. Unsure if she should knock first, but worried that the sound would alert the omnipresent Kaname, she stood outside the door for a long moment, pondering. Finally, the princess gave up and just entered, as quietly and carefully as possible.

Nothing stirred in the spacious bedroom she stepped into, but her powerful vampire eyes could see the covers on the bed rise ever so slightly, then lower again with the inhale and exhale of its sleeping occupant. Tip-toeing to the bedside, Yuuki leaned over it, eyeing the mess of tousled blond hair poking out of the blankets with amused fondness. Maybe she should just wait until morning and let him sleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. But before she could turn away, she caught his smell.

The thirst increased, almost painful now. When would this incessant thirst die?! Pulled closer by the burning in her throat, Yuuki laid a hand softly on the mop of blond hair on the pillow, the only part of her friend that was visible, and tugged gently.

Aidou exploded out of the covers with such a tangle of limbs and bed sheets that Yuuki had to leap back against the opposite wall just to avoid being swept up in the waves of white silks and cotton. The golden-haired vampire was on his feet in two seconds, wrapped so tightly in sheets he almost fell over again. Catching himself just in time, he shook himself free of the blankets and stumbled into a clumsy bow at Yuuki's feet.

"Cross- er, Kuran Yuuki-sa-"

Yuuki clamped her hand over his mouth, hissing at him to be quiet. Kaname might hear his blabbering, and then the whole point in her coming would be lost. Aidou just stared at her, bewildered by the fact that Yuuki was holding his face so forcefully. When the vampire princess was sure he would be quiet, she released him, blushing a little. Suddenly, she couldn't think of what she wanted to say.

"I, um… I…" It was still so awkward! Of course Aidou would understand, but she still didn't know how to say it properly. She must look so ridiculous! That only made her blush more.

"K-Kuran Yuuki-sama, what do you need?" Aidou stuttered.

"Well, I, um… I…" Finally, she just decided to blurt it out and get it over with. "I'm thirsty," she hissed, ducking her head.

Aidou was silent for a second, then he threw back his head and laughed aloud- until Yuuki tackled him and pressed her hand over his mouth again.

"Aidou-senpai, we'll both get in trouble if you keep being so loud!" she sputtered, releasing his jaw and climbing off of him.

"Forgive me, Kuran Yuuki-sama," Aidou chuckled quietly. "It's just so…" He stopped himself, suddenly aware he might offend the pureblood leaning over him. "Forgive me, Kuran Yuuki-sama," he said instead.

"Please call me Yuuki, Aidou-senpai," Yuuki requested, still feeling stupid.

"Kura- er, Yuuki…" Aidou tested the name. "Yuuki-sama, take as much blood as you want."

Yuuki nodded, leaning further over him, unsure how to continue. She'd never drunk anyone's blood except Kaname's and Zero's, both of whom she'd known ever since she was a little girl. She barely knew Aidou, or at least, it seemed that way considering what she was about to do.

Moving closer, Yuuki dipped her head to reach Aidou's neck. Attempting to help, Aidou pulled down the collar of his night shirt, but that only made Yuuki draw back. Pushing himself off the floor, Aidou sat up and took her shoulders uncertainly, pulling her closer again. This time, Yuuki didn't pull away. But she didn't bite.

"It's okay, Yuuki-sama," Aidou reassured her, tightening his arms around her. Yuuki blushed, but her thirst distracted her. Bracing herself, she rested her lips against the side of Aidou's neck and bared her teeth. They sank in easily, and she drank, restraining herself at first, then drinking a little more deeply.

"You know, it's funny," Aidou said softly as Yuuki drank, smiling to himself at some private joke, "this is the first time someone has ever drunk my blood like this. I never thought it would be you who did it…"

Satisfied, Yuuki pulled back slowly, licking the access blood from around the wound, and then any that had gotten on her lips and chin. She tore off a piece of her nightgown's white sleeve and wrapped it carefully around Aidou's neck as a bandage, while he watched her face, confused.

"What are you…"

"I know the others will see, but I still want it to heal as fast as possible," Yuuki explained hurriedly. As soon as the bandage was tied, she stood up and bowed to the blond vampire, who was still sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night like this, Senpai, and thank you for letting me drink your blood. I'll let you get some rest now-" She hadn't even finished the sentence until she was turning for the door, attempting to hide the blush that was threatening to turn her whole face red.

Aidou shot to his feet and snatched her hand before she could leave. "Yuuki-chan - Ah, Yuuki-sama… Don't be afraid to come here again… Next time you're thirsty. I'll do anything…"

Startled, Yuuki looked back at him. His eyes were perfectly serious, but something more. He seemed worried. Yuuki cracked a smile.

"Thank you, Aidou-senpai," she whispered, her eyes softening. Aidou relaxed, grinning his crooked smile back at her. Yuuki didn't blush this time. Finally Aidou released her hand.

"Good night, Yuuki-sama."

"Good night, Aidou-senpai."


End file.
